


Big Words Coming From Someone Standing In Lava

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: dont try this at home, floor is lava gets competitive, i will not be held responsible for any injuries or broken family heirlooms, the only reason its teen is bc of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: When dinner is on the line, Ateez resorts to a game of Floor is Lava to figure out what to eat.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Big Words Coming From Someone Standing In Lava

"The floor is lava."

Silence smothered the room, six heads whipping towards Yeosang as if he had screamed the words instead of stating them as calmly as he would commenting on the weather. His attention remained on his phone, fingers idly gliding across the screen, even though he was perched on the kitchen counter with his feet danging above the tiled floor. 

The silence only lasted for a moment before everyone sprung into action. Yunho launched himself at the nearest recliner, earning a yell from Jongho who curled into it to keep from being crushed. The chair tipped dangerously far back, both boys struggling with leaned weight and flailing arms to keep it from landing with a hard thud. Any victory at it rocking back towards it's typical place on the floor was short lived as San- with all the grace carried within that lithe body of his- slammed into Yunho's back.

"San-!" Hongjoong tried chiding, words cut off by a wince and the chair giving up on any plan to settle back on its feet. 

Yunho went tumbling off of it entirely with a yelp, landing flat on his back, and somehow managing to avoid injuring Jongho in the process. Not that that stopped Jongho from swatting at Yunho's leg, or from kicking out at San who cackled as he righted himself and practically pranced onto the arm of the couch.

"Yunho's out!" Wooyoung cackled from where he was perched on the kitchen table, unphased by the pout that took over Yunho's face, and in fact only seeming to gain more amusement from it. "That's- what? The second or third time in a row?"

"San and Mingi always take me out first!" He huffed, flopping down next to the tv stand with arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys always try to pile in the same place!"

"It's not my fault Floor is Lava always happens when everyone's in the living room!"

From his perch away from the chaos, Yeosang's lips twitched up in the beginnings of a smirk, attention still on the device in his hands. 

The game had always been a mess of chaos from the time the rules were first put in place during one indecisive night. It was rather simple. Once the start phrase was said by any member of the group there was a matter of seconds to find a safe place among the furniture. Anyone who touched the floor after that point was out, unable to directly interfere with anyone else. That didn't stop some from forming alliances and helping each other, or causing chaos by moving things around and making the game harder for those who remained. The last one standing was considered the victor, able to flaunt their win over the others. And also typically having say over what they had for dinner, what video game they played, or what movie to watch.

There was ony a small handful of times that Yeosang- creator of the game- didn't win.

San jolted violently when Seonghwa grabbed his sides, managing to barely catch himself before he fell completely off the side of the couch. He sent a glare at the oldest as Seonghwa rested his chin in his hand and eyes danced with amusement over the sound of Hongjoong's screeching in the background. Seonghwa gave a little wave with his free hand, lips curling into a devilish smile as he reached over, placed a hand on the leg San had wrapped around the arm of the couch, and pushed.

Never once breaking eye contact.

Enjoying San's tilt close and closer to disqualification.

Until, with a growl, San reached up and snatched the front of Seonghwa's shirt, fingers curling in tight. If he was going down, he'd drag his tormentor with him. Amusement shifted to surprise and then panic, Seonghwa giving up on pushing San closer to the floor in favor of scrambling to find some sort of purchase on the couch. It ended up awkward, and San could see the discomfort in Seonghwa's expression as he struggled to keep them both from falling any farther.

Thank god, too, as San's back hovered only inches above the floor.

Stuck in a stalemate, neither Seonghwa nor San backing down, the seconds seemed to stretch forever. It was probably only a second or two before Jongho reached over from his spot still on the tipped recliner, yanking down on Seonghwa's shirt to finally send both boys tumbling to the floor. San twisted out of Seonghwa's way while the other scrambled to keep from crushing him, both realizing a second too late what their positions meant.

"San and Seonghwa are out! Way to go, Jongho!" Wooyoung sounded like an unofficial commenter, earning glares from both San and Seonghwa as they trudged over to where Yunho sat out of the way. Hongjoong joined them not long after, huffing and glaring at a satisfied and proud Mingi who had claimed the entire couch as his own castle.

Four down, four left standing.

Mingi's eyes flicked from Jongho to Wooyoung and Yeosang on the other side of the dorm, as if debating who would be the easier target. Distance made that decision easier. He turned on Jongho with a wicked grin, closing the distance between them. It wasn't a spectacular show by any means. Not with the two of them confined to such a small space. Jongho refused to let Mingi get near enough to wrap his arms around him, using whatever he could to keep the rapper at bay, while Mingi twisted and stretched to try to get any grip on Jongho. It looked more like two siblings fighting over the last piece of dessert than a desperate attempt to be the winner of a game of chaos.

It ended when they both managed to misstep, dragging each other onto the carpet, pausing for a second with hands still clinging to each others arms as they registered what exactly had just happened. Glancing down at their feet, back up to each other, and then at the rest of the group staring just as momentarily confused as them. 

Then the laughter started.

It had been too anti-climatic to take seriously, both Mingi and Jongho at least a little embarrassed by how it all ended. 

"Wait, who's left?"

Six pairs of eyes turned towards Yeosang and Wooyoung.

They exchanged a silent look, the rest of the group leaning forward to better see what chaos would unfold. Best friends, forced to duel each other for supremacy. Only one could come out on top and choose their dinner for the night.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, okay."

After a second of stunned silence, everyone spoke up at once, the room igniting with annoyed and betrayed cries. 

"What?!"

"That's bullshit! No one said anything about truces!"

"I can't believe Yeosang won again!"

"Play the game better," Yeosang scoffed with no heat behind his words, him and Wooyoung sliding off of their places at the same time. The rest of the group meandered closer to express their displeasure, San wrapping an arm around Yeosang's neck in a loose headlock while Jongho feigned a couple punches to his body. Mingi and Yunho had both taken to trying to whine into Wooyoung's ears in an attempt to get him to side with them on what to eat.

Just another day in the chaotic life of Ateez.

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of whatever you find holy please don't try this at home.


End file.
